tokyo_ghoulfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Eto Yoshimura
Eto Yoshimura '(芳村 エト, ''Yoshimura Eto) jest założycielką organizacji Drzewa Aogiri. Podczas, gdy wiele osób spekuluje, że jest ona jakoby Jednookim Królem, sama Eto w rozdziale 61 :re, oznajmiła, iż nim nie jest. Zamiast tego, jest 'Jednooką Sową '(隻眼の梟, Sekigan no Fukurō), hybrydą człowieka i ghula oraz córką Yoshimury i Ukiny. Jej ludzką tożsamością jest 'Sen Takatsuki '(高槻 泉, Takatsuki Sen), jedna z najpopularniejszych pisarek horrorów w serii. Wygląd Jako Eto, fizycznie przypomina dziecko. Jej całe ciało jest pokryte bandażami, z narzuconym na nie porwanym bordowym płaszczem z kapturem, do którego doszyto opadające uszy. Nosi zdobiony kwiatami szal wokół szyi. Jej prawe oko posiada kakugan, natomiast lewe ma zwyczajny zielony kolor. Jako Sen Takatsuki, jest atrakcyjną młodą kobietą po dwudziestce. Jej twarz wyraża zazwyczaj senność lub ciekawość, natomiast styl ubioru pozostaje skromny i niechlujny. Długie zielone włosy pozostają rozczochrane i nieuczesane lub związane w kok na czubku głowy. Jednakże, pomimo zaniedbania, jest uważana za osobę piękną i posiadającą wielu wielbicieli, a także bardzo podobną do swojej matki, Ukiny. Jako Jednooka Sowa, jej kakuja tworzy maskę z dziurą w miejscu prawego oka oraz trzy zygzakowate linie po lewej stronie, z dwiema kreskami pochylonymi na dół w miejscu ust, przez co przypomina maskę swojego ojca, Yoshimury. Po dziesięciu latach kanibalizmu, jej masywna kakuja formuje maskę z czterema rogami i okiem położonym w jej centrum z trzema symbolami na policzkach i czole. Eto_podscianą.png|Eto w bandażach Eto_dziecko.jpg|Eto jako niemowlę 14_lat_eto.png|Czternastoletnia Eto Eto_Kakuja.jpg|Kakuja Eto Osobowość Zważając na jej osobowość pół-ghula, pół-człowieka, osobowość Eto posiada wiele stron. Jako ghul, posiada sarkastyczną osobowość, odcinając nogę Shinoharze, by "pasował" do Juuzou oraz szydząc ze śmierci rodziców Kurony i Nashiro. Jej szalony charakter jest prawdopodobnie wynikiem walki o życie podczas swoich lat młodości w 24. dzielnicy. Przez to nie ma żadnych skrupułów przy bezlitosnym zabijaniu zarówno ludzi, jak i ghuli. Podobnie jak wiele innych ghuli, tak i ona łatwo łączy swoje życie jako ghul oraz jako człowiek. Nie widzi żadnej wartości w ludzkim życiu, co pokazuje, że ma mizantropijne poglądy na ten temat. Nie wiadomo, czy jej sposób widzenia ludzkości miał wpływ na zaatakowanie CCG. Jako Sen Takatsuki, Eto pozostawia wokół siebie dziecięcą atmosferę, poprzez swoje zachowanie i ogólną postawę. Czasami sprawia wrażenie osoby głupiutkiej i sennej za dnia ze względu na podpisywanie książek oraz robienie sobie zdjęć z fanami w terminach wybieranych przez jej menadżera. Fabuła Przeszłość Eto urodziła się jako córka Ukiny i Yoshimury oraz hybryda człowieka i ghula. Ze względu na to, że jej matka w sekrecie prowadziła śledztwo w sprawie organizacji V, jej członkowie rozkazali Yoshimurze zabić swoją ukochaną za "zdradzenie" ich. Aby uchronić swoje nowo narodzone dziecko przed niebezpieczeństwem, Yoshimura powierzył opiekę nad Eto ghulowi zamieszkującemu 24. dzielnicę, znanemu jako Noroi i opuścił ją, zostawiając pamiętnik jej matki jako pamiątkę. Dorastając tam, Eto zaczęła nienawidzić wszystkiego, co istnieje. Z czasem stała się w połowie kakują, gdyż znaczna część dzielnicy była zamieszkiwana nie przez ludzi, lecz przez ghule. CCG odkryło ją podczas polowań na ghule, kiedy to Eto pozbawiła życia małżonkę Kureo Mado, Kasukę. Pewnego dnia, Eto samodzielnie pokonała inspektora klasy specjalnej należącego do 3. dzielnicy. Eto uznano wówczas za ghula klasy S oraz nadano jej pseudonim '''X. Miesiąc później, Eto rozpoczęła atak na bazę CCG w drugiej dzielnicy. Budynek został prawie całkowicie zniszczony, a CCG poniosło olbrzymie straty. Ranga Eto wzrosła do klasy SS, a jej pseudonim zmieniono na "Sowę" ze względu na wygląd jej kagune. Kiedy zauważono, że Eto posiada tylko jeden kakugan, jej nazwa ponownie uległa zmianie - na "Jednooką Sowę". Po tym wszystkim, Eto zaatakowała wraz z innymi ghulami więzienie dla ghuli w 23. dzielnicy. Ranga Eto wzrosła wówczas do klasy SSS. Później, frakcja Eto zaatakowała drugą dzielnicę po raz kolejny. Tym razem, inspektor pierwszej klasy Kuroiwa był w stanie dotkliwie uszkodzić kakuhou Eto dzięki swojemu Quinque. Sam został jednak zraniony i nie był w stanie brać udziału w kolejnych operacjach. Ostatecznie, Yoshimura przejął rolę swojej córki i zaatakował drugą dzielnicę bez udziału innych ghuli. CCG nie było w stanie przechwycić Yoshimury. Jednakże, geniusz rangi drugiej - Arima - użył quinque inspektorów klasy specjalnej do walki z nim. Pokonał Yoshimurę i zdobył zwycięstwo CCG. Ranny Yoshimura rozpłynął się na dziesięć lat. W pewnym momencie swojego nastoletniego życia, Eto przyjęła nazwisko "Sen Takatsuki" i rozpoczęła swoją karierę pisarską. Jej pierwsza książka - "Drogi Kafka" - stała się bestsellerem oraz przyniosła jej dobrą sławę. W późniejszym czasie wydała sześć książek - w tym najnowsze Jajo Czarnej Kozy czytane przez Kena Kanekiego i Rize Kamishiro na początku serii. Saga Aogiri Eto brała udział w spotkaniu, podczas którego Kaneki został wystawiony przed oblicze Tatary. Pod koniec rozmów, Tatara opuścił kryjówkę Aogiri w towarzystwie Noro. Przewidując, że gołębie wkrótce przybędą, kazał Noro trzymać się ich planu. Później, Tatara i Eto wyruszyli na spotkanie z oczekującymi towarzyszami. Napad na Laboratorium Kanou Eto znajduje się w gronie zebranych członków Aogiri, podczas gdy Tatara przesłuchuje asystenta doktora Kanou. Bez skrupułów rozmawia z Nakim na temat śmierci Yamoriego, twierdząc, że Tatara powinien zabić Kanekiego, kiedy tylko miał okazję. Kiedy grupa otrzymuje potrzebne informacje, Eto i Tatara dyskutują na temat następnych poczynań. Znajduje się wśród osób wysłanych do laboratorium Kanou. Wywołuje chaos, by samotnie przedostać się do głębszej części konstrukcji. Na miejscu spotyka Kuro i Shiro - zaczyna gnębić je, wykorzystując do tego ich przeszłość. Dzięki niesamowitej szybkości, bez problemu teleportuje się z jednego końca pomieszczenia do drugiego, zadając coraz boleśniejsze pytania. Kiedy ma już z nimi spokój, zaskakuje Kazuichiego Banjou od tyłu i wyrywa część jego żeber. Później, dołącza do Kanou w pokoju kontrolnym, gdzie obserwuje konfrontację Koutarou Amona z Kanekim. Jest zainteresowana osobą Amona. Ostatecznie opuszcza budynek wraz z Kanou. Napad na Anteiku Po bitwie w laboratorium doktora Kanou, Eto pojawia się jako Sen Takatsuki podczas rozdawania autografów w księgarni. Spóźnia się na wydarzenie oraz przeprasza swoich fanów za to, że musieli czekać. Z radością ignoruje regulamin i dołącza do robiących zdjęcia fanów. Biorący udział w wydarzeniu Kaneki i Hinami Fueguchi od razu przykuwają jej uwagę. Jest zachwycona tym, ile ukrytych szczegółów Kaneki zauważa w jej książkach, a także tworzy pewną więź z Hinami. Po ich wyjściu, Hide przybywa do księgarni i rozmawia z pisarką. Sen wyznaje, że chciałaby napisać książkę o ghulu. Jakiś czas później, obserwuje Hinami i Shuu Tsukiyamę w kawiarni oraz czeka na moment, w którym dziewczynka zostanie sama. Kiedy już rozmawiają, Eto zauważa, że Hinami ściska swoje dłonie, kiedy kłamie. Proponuje jej szczerą radę odnośnie Kanekiego. Takatsuki wyznaje, że miała ciężką przeszłość, a przed wyjściem wręcza Hinami swoją wizytówkę - na wypadek, gdyby potrzebowała pomocy lub rady. Tego samego dnia, odwiedza CCG z zamiarem zdobycia informacji. Amon odpowiada jej na pytania dotyczące skanerów RC - dzięki swojej hybrydziej naturze, dziewczyna bez problemu dostaje się do środka. Zaczyna wypytywać Amona o tak osobiste sprawy jak jego obiad, twierdząc, że w zamian za swoje informacje chce przepytać inspektora. Amon jest sfrustrowany jej zachowaniem, jednak dzięki temu dowiaduje się o konspiracji między CCG a Sphinx. Eto wyznaje, że Sphix sprzedało CCG mnóstwo fluidu utworzonego z ciał ghuli, a rezydencja doktora Kanou jest właśnością organizacji. Dodaje także, że właściciel Sphinx - Nanao Yasuhisa - zginął z rąk ghula. Wiedząc, że Amon uzyskał wystarczająco dużo informacji, opuszcza budynek. Jej następny występ ma miejsce podczas bitwy w 20. dzielnicy. W swojej pełnej kakuji zastawia pułapkę na grupę chcącą wyeliminować Yoshimurę. Zmęczeni wcześniejszą walką z jej ojcem inspektorzy - Iwao Kuroiwa, Yukinori Shinohara, Kousuke Houji, Koori Ui oraz Juuzou Suzuya - szybko tracą siły. Torturuje i zadaje poważne rany Shinoharze, a także bije rannego Juuzou do czasu, aż nadchodzą posiłki. Walka z nią jest ciężka do momentu przybycia Drużyny 0 z Kishou Arimą na czele. Arima toczy z nią walkę jeden-na-jednego, zadając Eto znaczne obrażenia i zmuszając ją do odwrotu. Przed ucieczką, połyka swojego ojca w całości i przenosi się na dach - jednocześnie zwracając na siebie uwagę CCG. Później, wypuszcza swojego ojca oraz opuszcza zbroję utworzoną z kakuji. Wita się z Yoshimurą, ujawniając, że Sen Takatsuki, Eto i Jednooka Sowa są tą samą osobą. Tokyo Ghoul √A Eto i Tatara obserwują Kanekiego podczas bitwy w kwaterze Aogiri. Dziewczyna zauważa, że młody ghul stał się znacznie silniejszy. Eto pyta Tatarę, czy "inni" nie wkroczą do akcji, ponieważ stracili już wystarczająco dużo towarzyszy. Według Tatary, zginęło około dwieście osób. Eto twierdzi, że muszą ich wszystkich pomścić. Kiedy kryjówka Aogiri ulega zniszczeniu, Kaneki obserwuje ciała poległych inspektorów. Widzi iluzję uśmiechającej się do niego Eto. Kaneki zostaje ciepło powitany przez głównych egzekutorów Aogiri, łącznie z machającą do niego Eto i zdenerwowanym Ayato. Cała grupa udaje się w nieznane. Operacja Tłumienia Sowy Podczas napadu na Cochleę, widzimy Eto wraz z innymi członkami Aogiri - ghule wywołują jak największy chaos, by móc uwolnić Shachiego. Po jego walce z Kanekim, Eto pyta Shachiego, czy chciałby zobaczyć się z Rize. Później, widzimy jak Eto obserwuje walkę Kanekiego z Shinoharą i Amonem. Objawia się w swojej formie kakuji, ku złości rannej Akiry i oszołomionego Amona. Przed ucieczką ratuje Ayato i Kanekiego. Eto pojawia się później po pokonaniu Yoshimury. Przyjmuje formę swojej oryginalnej kakuji, a następnie przeobraża ją w bardziej bestialską formę. Podejrzenia Shinohary i Iwao odnośnie istnienia dwóch Sów stają się prawdą. Eto szybko pozbywa się inspektorów. Przymierzała się do zaatakowania Suzuyi, jednak ostatecznie zraniła chroniącego go Shinoharę. Rozzłoszczony i zdesperowany Juuzou, chcąc ocalić swojego przybranego ojca, rozpoczyna walkę z Eto; na jego nieszczęście, żaden atak nie jest w stanie pokonać ghula. Eto, chcąc nacieszyć się jego cierpieniem, dodatkowo dobija i tak już znajdującego się w krytycznym stanie Shinoharę. Krótko po tym, ranny Suzuya upada i zostaje zabrany przez Arimę. Eto rozpoznaje mężczyznę. Nie jest w stanie go zranić oraz zostaje zmuszona do ciągłych uników. Arima godzi ją w ramię, co skłania Eto do ucieczki wraz ze wcześniej pożartym Yoshimurą. Później widzimy ją wraz z ojcem. Kiedy mężczyzna rozpoznaje twarz córki, Eto uśmiecha się okrutnie, śpiewnym tonem nazywając go "ojcem". Po Operacji Tłumienia Sowy Widzimy ją podczas rozmowy z Tatarą i doktorem Kanou. Eto sugeruje, że mogą bez problemu zastąpić Kanekiego nowym eksperymentem - do niego z kolei przydadzą się jej ojciec oraz uprowadzeni inspektorzy. Po zakończeniu bitew, Tsuneyoshi Washuu sugeruje, że Jednooka Sowa i Jednooki Król są tą samą osobą. Następnie stwierdza, że muszą go pokonać za wszelką cenę. Aukcja Eto rozmawia z Ayato w kryjówce Aogiri. Prosi go o chronienie Big Madam podczas nadchodzącej aukcji - dzięki temu, organizacja otrzyma sowitą nagrodę pieniężną od wspomnianego ghula. Radzi mu także, by był ostrożny, ponieważ "mięczak" może pojawić się na Aukcji. Podczas Aukcji, doktor Kanou i Eto obserwują wydarzenia z pokoju kontrolnego, w bliżej nieokreślonej lokacji. Kanou jest zachwycony obrotem wydarzeń oraz prosi o pozwolenie na uwolnienie "Sowy" - Eto zezwala na ten czyn, kontaktując się z owym ghulem. Jak się okazuje, jest nim Seidou Takizawa - inspektor przemieniony przez Aogiri w Jednookiego Ghula. Mężczyzna zaczyna narzekać na głód. Później, podczas starcia z Sasakim, Takizawa zauważa, że Eto musiała mieć powód do uwolnienia go. Eksterminacja Rose Po Eksterminacji Rose Trzeci Atak na Cochlei Moce i umiejętności Jako jedyna znana i naturalna hybryda człowieka i ghula, Eto odziedziczyła wszystkie umiejętności ghula po swoim ojcu wraz ze zwiększoną sprawnością ze względu na swój wigor hybrydy. *'Kagune ukaku:' umiejętności Eto w posługiwaniu swoim kagune są dalece bardziej zaawansowane od większości ukazanych ghuli w serii. Po przeskoku czasowym, jej kagune przypomina dwa olbrzymie ostrza wyrastające z jej ramion. Są w stanie wystrzeliwać pociski podobne do tych posiadanych przez jej ojca. Ze względu na liczną ilość kakuhou, jej umiejętności są na bardzo wysokim poziomie. *'Kakuja ukaku: '''obecnie, kakuja Eto przemienia ją w olbrzymie potworne stworzenie z ukaku przeobrażonym w duże kolce wyrastające z jej pleców, ptasimi stopami i maską utworzoną z czterech rogów i jednego oka po środku. W tej formie nikt nie jest w stanie jej powstrzymać. Podczas, gdy ukaku atakuje na dalekie dystanse, kakuja atakuje od dołu; także uniknięcie jej ciosu jest niemożliwe. Bez problemu może powalić całą grupę inspektorów. W przeciwieństwie do innych kakuji, Eto potrafi zachować świadomość. *'Oddzielanie kagune: Eto zademonstrowała umiejętność oddzielania kawałków swojego kagune, używając ich do manipulacji i powstrzymania przeciwników. Jest możliwe, że jest wariant jej ściany kagune, jednak na chwilę obecną nieznane są szczegóły. *'Nadludzka wytrzymałość: '''Eto była kompletnie niewzruszona, gdy jej dolna część ciała została oderwana przez Kanekiego oraz była w stanie wytrzymać ból po byciu pokonanym i uderzona w ścianę przez Nimutę Furutę. *'Nadludzka regeneracja: 'po starciu z Kanekim, Eto była w stanie zregenerować całą swoją dolną część ciała w krótkim odstępie czasu. *'Nadludzka szybkość: 'Eto zademonstrowała swoją dużą szybkość przy kilku okazjach. Była w stanie poruszać się tak szybko, że Kuro i Shiro nie były w stanie zobaczyć jej ruchów. Po tym wszystkim, była w stanie wyrwać kilka żeber Banjou w taki sposób, że on sam nie zauważył swoich ran. Relacje Yoshimura Będąc odseparowana od swojego ojca przez lata, Eto nie dzieli z nim zażyłej relacji. Posiada ogromny żal do niego za ucieczkę. Widzi go jedynie jako narzędzie do realizacji własnych celów i nie posiada skrupułów przeciw wykorzystywaniu go do eksperymentów. Ukina Ze względu na to, że Ukina zmarła niedługo po urodzeniu córki, Eto zna ją tylko przez jej pamiętnik. Pomimo tego, posiada do niej ogromny respekt. Szanuje jej odwagę i sądzi, że nie uciekłaby tak jak zrobił to jej ojciec. To wydaje się być powodem wielu jej akcji, gdyż Ukina zamierzała poznać tajemnice organizacji V aż do chwili swojej śmierci. Jednakże, Eto posiada wątpliwości co do miłości jej matki do niej, interpretując swoje własne narodziny jako efekt uboczny próby dostania się bliżej V. Tatara Tatara dla niej był jednym z najbliższych członków Aogiri i była prawie zawsze widywana w jego towarzystwie. Ta dwójka często ze sobą rozmawiała, zarówno o Aogiri jak i o innych tematach. W szerszej publice, ich relacja przypominała tą pomiędzy starszym a młodszym rodzeństwem, aczkolwiek nie wiadomo o prawdziwych intencjach Tatary, zważywszy na prawdziwy wiek Eto. W chwili swojej śmierci, Tatara wykrzyknął "Eto", co sugerowało na głębszą relację pomiędzy nimi. Noro Eto została mu powierzona będąc dzieckiem i gdy ten był wówczas znany jako Noroi. Niewiele jest znane na temat ich relacji. Jako Noro, był jej głównym podwładnym i często widywany w jej towarzystwie. Przed swoją śmiercią pożegnał się z nią, mówiąc że "spotka się z nią po Drugiej Stronie". Hinami Fueguchi Dziewczyny poznają się na spotkaniu w księgarni, podczas którego nawiązuje się między nimi pewna więź. Eto spotyka się z Hinami w kawiarni pod przykrywką Sen Takatsuki. Traktuje dziewczynkę z dobrocią, a także oferuje jej pomoc lub dobrą radę. Tym sposobem szybko zasługuje sobie na jej zaufanie. Sama Hinami zaczyna ją traktować jak starszą siostrę. Eto wręcza jej swoją wizytówkę na wypadek, gdyby chciała się z nią skontaktować. Dwa lata później, Hinami staje się członkinią Aogiri - najprawdopodobniej została zwerbowana właśnie przez Eto. Ken Kaneki Ich relacja jest jedną z bardziej skomplikowanych, zważywszy na ilość posiadanych przez Eto osobowości. Jako Sen Takatsuki, jest ona ulubioną pisarką Kanekiego, niezwykle przez niego podziwianą. Sam chłopak zaimponował jej umiejętnością dostrzegania szczegółów w książkach, co z kolei pozwala na prowadzenie wspólnych dyskusji. Spotkanie z Sen podniosło Kanekiego na duchu po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Kaneki jest jedną z nielicznych osób świadomych jej przeszłości, którą opowiedział mu Yoshimura. Choć wciąż uważa Eto za śmiertelnego wroga, nie jest do końca pewien jej właściwych motywacji. Początkowo Eto nie jest zadowolona z oszczędzenia życia Kanekiego przez Tatarę, jednak wraz z ujrzeniem jego formy Kakuji zaczyna się interesować młodzieńcem. Nazywa go "Jajem Kakuji", a także wiąże z nim nieznane nikomu plany. W :re, Eto oznajmiła że jej uczucia do niego pogłębiły się. Ujawniła też, że nawiązała więź z Kanekim i wierzy, że są do siebie podobni, odnosząc się do ich licznych osobowości i natury jako jednookie ghule. Eto stwierdziła, że "kocha" Kanekiego, jednak na swój własny i pokręcony sposób. Po jej schwytaniu, rozwinęła niepewną, lecz przyjazną relację z nim. Ujawniła mu kluczowe informacje na temat V, jej przeszłości i wypadków, które miały miejsce. Powierzyła też mu swoje życzenie, choć sam Kaneki nie wiedział, co miała na myśli. Ostatecznie, ujawniła Kanekiemu, że wraz z Arimą "wychowali go", aby stworzyć ghula, który pewnego dnia zabije Arimę i stanie się nadzieją ghuli w zdeformowanym świecie. W Root A, interesują ją nowe moce Kanekiego. Kiedy kwatera Aogiri zaczyna się rozpadać, Eto podąża za Kanekim oraz zachęca go do dołączenia do Aogiri, twierdząc, że dzięki temu stanie się silniejszy. Zdobyła sporo informacji na jego temat. Koutarou Amon Eto jest nim zafascynowana po ujrzeniu walki pomiędzy nim a Kanekim. Wie co nieco o jego przeszłości, co w dużej mierze wzbudziło jej ciekawość. Jako człowiek, odwiedza kwaterę CCG z zamiarem przeprowadzenia wywiadu z Amonem. Podczas rozmowy wspomniane zostaje laboratorium Kanou. W rezultacie, Amon zaczyna się zastanawiać, jakie mroczne sekrety skrywa CCG. Kishou Arima Arima był jedynym znanym człowiekiem, który był w stanie walczyć z Eto w jej formie kakuji. Jego reputacja sprawiła w niej początkowo chęć do walki z nim, gdy przybył na miejsce ze swoją drużyną, jednak później była zmuszona do wycofania się. Opisała go jako bezwzględną osobę, która nie cofnie się przed niczym. Od czasu ich wcześniejszego spotkania, które miało miejsce kilkanaście lat wcześniej, pracowali razem w tajemnicy w celu stworzenia ghula, który zabiłby Żniwiarza CCG. Akihiro Kanou Jako współpracownicy, są powiązani pozytywnymi więzami. Eto jest zainteresowana tym nietypowym okazem człowieka. Seidou Takizawa Choć ich dokładna relacja nie jest do końca znana, Eto zachowuje się przyjaźnie w stosunku do Takizawy. Zdając sobie sprawę z jej prawdziwych intencji, Seidou uważa ją za przebiegłą osobę. Shunji Shiono Jako edytor Sen Takatsuki, Shiono towarzyszył jej podczas rozdawania autografów i starał się utrzymywać organizację. Jej energiczna i ekscentryczna natura sprawiały, że czuł się nieswojo, zwłaszcza gdy składała wygórowane prośby. Eto była mu wdzięczna za jego pomoc w zostaniu pisarką i okazywała mu więcej cierpliwości niż większość ludzi, nawet decydując o oszczędzeniu go, gdy ten odkrył jej tożsamość ghula. Gdy Shunji zeznawał przeciwko niej, Eto poleciła mu wytrzymanie przesłuchania i przeprosiła za wciągnięcie go w kłopoty. Nimuta Furuta Eto i Nimuta posiadają bardzo wrogą relację. Pomimo, iż ich konwersacje były maskowane wzajemnymi uśmiechami i pochlebstwami, były także podszyte ciężkimi obelgami i silnym pragnieniem obojga zobaczenia siebie martwych. Nie zawahają się, aby zajść sobie za skórę. Dodatkowo, Eto zdaje się wiedzieć dużo na temat Furuty, znając jego rolę w pomocy Kanou nad eksperymentami, wiedząc o spowodowanie wypadku Rize i zna jego sekretny status jako Washuu. Dzieła *'Drogi Kafko '(拝啓カフカ, ''Haikei Kafuka) to jej debiutowa książka. Została wydana, kiedy Takatsuki była jeszcze nastolatką - została bestsellerem, który sprzedał się w 500 000 kopiach. *'''Upuszczone Pudełko to powieść napisana we wczesnych początkach jej kariery. Rize Kamishiro opisała ją jako jedną ze swoich ulubionych powieści, posiadająca protagonistę stęsknionego za swoim ojcem. *'Przemysłowy' to książka opisana jako "sztuczka za zamkniętymi drzwiami". *'Monochromatyczna Tęcza' (虹のモノクロ, Niji no Monokuro) ''jest kolekcją krótkich opowiadań. Wśród nich znajdują się: '''Letni Pamiętnik' (なつにっき, Natsunikki)'' i '''Zimowy Prysznic Nocą' (小夜時雨, Sayoshigure). Jest to prototyp książki "Jajo Czarnej Kozy". *'Resentments' (ルサンチメンズ, Rusanchimenzu ''pl. Urazy) to książka posiadająca silny, komediowy ton. *'Jajo Czarnej Kozy''' (黒山羊の卵, Kuro Yagi no Tamago) to siódma książka napisana przez Takatsuki. Opowiada ona historię syna i jego matki, seryjnej zabójczyni o zimnym sercu nazywanej "Czarną Kozą". Protagonista jest zdegustowany pracą swojej matki, jednak z czasem rozumie, że sam przejawia takie same okrutne impulsy. Książka przedstawia brutalny opis psychicznej przemiany głównego bohatera. Po przeszczepie organów, Ken Kaneki porównuje siebie do owego protagonisty. *'Wisielec MacGuffin' (吊るしビトのマグガフィン, Tsurushi Bito no MaguGafin) jest jej ósmą książką. To kolekcja opowiadań o życiu więźniów skazanych na śmierć. Kaneki czytał ją po "incydencie Banjou". *'Sól i Opium' (塩とアヘン, Shio to Ahen) jest jedną z jej pierwszych prac. Jest to historia inspektora Kunizakiego, wujka Wardena Oota Kimio z "Wisielca MacGuffina". *'Król Bileygr' (王のビレイグ, Ō no Bireigu) to dziesiąta i ostatnia praca Takatsuki. Jest to heroiczny dramat o jednookim ghulu "Bezimiennym", który jest głównym protagonistą powieści. Prowadzi on swoich poddanych jako "Król" w rebelii przeciwko światu, który gnębi ich lud. Ludzka organizacja ukazana w powieści, jest pozornie stylizowana na klan Washuu, który w rzeczywistości jest kierowany przez ghule udających ludzi. Ciekawostki *W najnowszym rankingu popularności postaci, Eto zajęła trzydzieste miejsce. *Jest jedynym naturalnie urodzonym jednookim ghulem w serii, potwierdzonym bycia poczętym przez ludzką matkę i ojca ghula. *Jej książki, m.in. "Jajo Czarnej Kozy" i "Wisielec MacGuffin" pozostawione są w mrocznych klimatach oraz przedstawiają życie ghuli. *Jest oburęczna, ale pisze lewą ręką. *W Tokyo Ghoul Trump, jest przedstawiona jako Królowa Trefl. *Jest w pewien sposób zainteresowana mocami Kanekiego. Gdy ten posiadł niekompletną kakuje nazwała go "Jajem Kakuji". *Dwukrotnie spożywała ludzkie jedzenie w nietypowych sytuacjach. Podczas spotkania z Hinami ma w buzi daifuku, nie wykazując żadnych oznak choroby. Na jednym z rysunków Ishidy widzimy ją samą z otwartą paczką chrupek. Nie wiadomo, czy po prostu doskonale maskuje swoją niezdolność do spożywania ludzkiego jedzenia, czy też jej unikatowa natura na to pozwala. *We wszystkich jej książkach, główni bohaterowie giną z powodu rozpaczy oraz braku nadziei w innych. Jest to najprawdopodobniej spowodowane jej chęcią do zniszczenia wszystkiego, co stanie jej na drodze. Przypisy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Jednookie Ghule Kategoria:Członkowie Aogiri